


So Tell Me

by LordSantiago



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anti Lames, F/F, Intelligent Lena Luthor, Mistaken Identity, far too awkward Kara Danvers, identity reveal sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSantiago/pseuds/LordSantiago
Summary: Lena brings Kara soup, but discovers her friend isn’t who she says she is.A rework of the couch scene in episode 310. Not any more likely to pass a Bechdel test but still better than the show.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yes, Ms Luthor,” Kara coughed weakly into her fist. “It’s because I’m sick.”

“I heard,” Lena smiles. “I brought soup.” Her friend accepted the offering, but her demeanor was stiff and aloof. Something was definitely up and Lena’s reasoning for seeing her friend was moot.

“There was a reason I came to see you, Kara” Lena made her way to the couch. Looking around, she could immediately see signs that the apartment hadn’t really been used, nor was the occupant really sick. There were no used tissues. The kitchen sink was spotless. In fact, even though Kara was fumbling with her bathrobe, things just weren’t adding up.

“And that reason being?” Kara alluded.

“I wanted to let you know,” Lena watched Kara carefully. “James kissed me...”

“And you wanted to discuss whether Mr Olsen was a good kisser or not?”

And there is was. A simple tell. Kara sat down next to her on the couch all wrong. Lena looked at her friend, really looked at her and it was as if the curtains were being drawn as well as everything being revealed.

“Well,” Lena kept her face reasonably filled with apprehension but needed to know the truth. “You’re my best friend. And only you would know if he’s a good kisser or not.”

Kara looked as if she’d rather be anywhere but sitting right here, right now on her couch for a brief second. Her brow was puzzled and in deep thought, but still...off. Lena took a chance.

“I mean,” Lena continued. “I wouldn’t want to make it difficult....”

“I’m sure Mr Olsen is a perfectly fine kisser,” Kara said as if reciting lines from a placard or speaking to underling.

“...especially after we made out after the Christmas party.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I know you said we should keep it a secret between us, but that kiss we had completely blew my mind, Kara!”

“You mean, you and Kar...I mean, me?”

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Lena played the part of an infatuated teen. “Comparatively and from a purely scientific viewpoint, kissing James and kissing you is like comparing night and day! I’d love to kiss you again, just to figure things out.”

Kara sat mutely, eyes widening in shock. She cleared her throat feebly, standing to take a few steps away in safety. Lena watched her gait, too wide to be the same. Her shoulders, while nice, didn’t hold up the same way Kara usually did.

“Ms Luthor,” Kara stuttered. “That would be a bad idea since I am sick and wouldn’t want to get you infected as well.”

“Maybe when you’re feeling better,” Lena blushed. “We could go to that Kale Kombucha Place we love so much and try it there?”

“Yes,” Kara said too quick. “I’m sure I’ll be fine in a few days and we can talk about...kissing...and Mr Olsen...there. With kumbaya or what not.”

Lena smirked. Standing up and fixing herself in her CEO armor, she took a few steps to Kara and held out her hand. Kara frowned in confusion.

“Hello,” greeted Lena. “I’m Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers is my best friend. We’ve never kissed before, not that I hadn’t thought of it many countless times. Who are you and where is Kara?”

“Ms Luthor,” Kara stumbled over her words. “I don’t think...”

“James Olsen lied to me saying Kara was sick,” Lena’s voice grew an icy edge. Taking intimidating steps towards Kara’s doppelgänger, even J’Onn noticed how much dangerous emotions rolled off of her suddenly. “Kara has not called me ‘Ms Luthor’ in almost a year. Now, I’m facing someone or something that looks like my best friend but clearly isn’t. That woman has believed in me more than I care to count so believe me when I say I’ve observed Kara through the eyes of both a friend and a scientist. You are not her. I don’t know who you are or what you’re doing in Kara’s apartment but you will answer a question right here, right now.”

Kara visibly gulped.

“So tell me: Where. Is. Kara?”


	2. So Tell Me, Reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A requested continuation from a few. Beware I got angsty.

“So J’Onn posed as me,” Kara laughed. “In front of Lena?!?”

“Yup,” answered Alex. “I’ve never seen that man more red in the face ever!”

Kara guffawed loudly and heartily. Alex smiled as little bits of sunshine came through as the old Kara and this new Kara were coming together into someone stronger. The last few months were hard, and the Danvers sisters were a force to be reckoned with, but sooner or later they both needed to grow as individuals as well as sisters. Alex was more sure of herself, after Maggie...as well as after Sarah. She mused while taking a sip of red wine. Kara was almost there too, but there was so much more Alex felt she needed to learn and grow.

“I would’ve loved to have seen that!”

A knock at the door interrupted the revelry. Alex frowned, wondering who would visit in the middle of the night. Kara leapt over her outstretched leg with ease, still laughing at plight of her boss.

“Don’t get up, Limpy,” Kara joked.

“Limpy?!?” Alex exclaimed.

“You’re the one who’s on ‘sick leave,’” Kara opened the door. “Not me.”

Alex’s face went white as beyond the door stood the last person she would’ve expected. Stern-faced with eyes like ice but wearing a smile that would give a god chills, Lena Luthor looked at both women having a nice night. Kara smiled, oblivious to her best friend’s body language.

“Lena! Hi!”

“Good evening, Kara,” Lena nodded. “May I come in?”

“Yeah, sure!” Kara motioned her into the apartment. Alex watched Lena as she entered. While she was unfamiliar with the dynamics of their friendship, Alex knew that Lena was important to Kara. And vice versa. Lena looked around the room, taking details in a glance. She only paused once at Alex’s new cast on her foot, but lingered longer at something over on the counter. Lena smiled, though Alex thought it was a bit forced.

“How are you feeling, Kara?” Lena asked.

“Oh,” Kara grew only slightly nervous. “I’m feeling much better. Thank you.”

“Did you enjoy your tomato soup?”

“Oh! Yes, it was delicious! Thank you...for bringing me that...earlier.”

Alex watched. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. She glanced over to the kitchen counter. And there, still sealed but forgotten was a tub of fresh soup. A tub of chicken noodle soup from the look of it. Her eyes widened as she also realized something Kara had also forgotten.

“About that,” Lena voiced lowered. She shared a look at Alex. Locking eyes they both knew at that very moment, this was not going to be a nice conversation.

“Would you like to tell me the truth, Kara?” Her voice was hard, demanding an answer with just the smallest hint of heat. “Or would you prefer to lie to me? Again?”

“Lie? Why would I lie to you?” Kara stumbled and Alex tried her best to get her attention, scratching subtly at her own face between her eyes.

Lena turns, retrieving the unopened tub of soup and smacking on the kitchen island. Evidence plain as day in front of every one. Alex couldn’t come up with a response. The last few days have been such a roller coaster of ups and downs that her normal ease of covering up the truth was all tapped out.

“I didn’t buy you tomato soup, Kara,” Lena said, all warmth in her voice vacant. “And for someone faking a cough earlier today, you are far too healthy, wandering about having fun...and enjoying some nice red wine, too.” She had sauntered over to the coffee table to pick up Kara’s glass. Swishing it around, Lena took a sniff then drank some. Again, Alex watched her passing judgement on the wine in fascination. Things were going to be said here and now. Alex wondered if Kara was ready.

”Also,” Lena continued. “Your ‘advice’ for dealing with Mr Olsen was complete and utter shit. I thought I had earned more respect than that.”  Kara was silent at Lena’s sudden vehemence. Even Alex was surprised at the CEO’s lack of decorum.

“I got better,” Kara chimed in. “I’m really sorry if I worried you.”

“You’re ‘sorry,’” laughed Lena. “And here I was expecting something different. But I guess my name will always define me....

“...and who I should trust,” Lena turned to Kara holding her glasses in her hands. Blood ran from Kara’s face as Alex held her breath. The moment of truth was upon them.

“So, tell me, Supergirl,” Lena’s voice quaked with fear and hurt. “Why should I trust any of your friends? Or anything you say? Or even you, for that matter?”


	3. Refrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James must face his own failings...and lack of trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, for a one shot this is getting fairly long. Also, I’m a big fan of fluff so I really don’t know where all of this angst is coming from!
> 
> Oh wait! I watch a show that treats it audience like idiots. :/
> 
> For those who caught it, I am using musical song terms for chapter titles. It serves a purpose for each chapter...at least to me it does.

James walked the halls one last time after spending the last few hours both working down in the art department, solving yet another problem that was an easy fix for him, but left his faith in the current department head rather lacking. Things were more simple behind a camera, showing the truth in photography. The last thing he’d ever imagine was being an acting CEO, though he did wonder if the board would make it permanent. Officially, he was acting under the direction of Lena, the new owner. Unofficially, he does run CatCo to best if his abilities, even without the business credentials.

He was halfway into his office when he noticed someone standing perfectly still in front of the myriad screens.

“Lena?” James spoke. She held up a finger for quiet. The screens changed. Videos played from numerous angles. A simple montage moved across the eye line of the stalwart hero of National City.

James wondered what she was doing. He had hoped to talk to her again about the previous times they had been together late in his office. The kiss had been...something. Maybe...just maybe she felt....

“Did you know?” Lena said. James took in her whole image. She had changed from her very nice, very revealing dress for something far more casual. Lena Luthor had always been desirable but her last name always was something to consider. While he could admit his adherence to the evil Luthor mentality, Lena was a diamond in a cave of coal.

“About what?” He inquired. Lena faced him. Gone was the warmth he had seen in her eyes earlier when they last talked. Anger burned beneath her darkly verdant eyes.

“Of course you knew,” she commented loosely. “You’re Superman’s best friend so I’m guessing he sent you out here to watch over her.”

“Who?” James had an inkling of what she was getting at, but that particular secret wasn’t his to share. Lena clenched her jaw, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Mr Olsen,” Lena drew herself up. A wall could have been placed by the sheer willpower emanating from this woman. “Stupidity doesn’t look good on you. Neither does insulting my intelligence.”

Silence reigned. James was at an impasse. Lena stood wanting more than he could rightly give. Images of Supergirl saving the day played without a sound behind her.

“Did she tell you?” He finally said. The only response he received was a very intimidating eyebrow rise.

“Look,” he sat down in a heap. “That wasn’t my secret to tell. I was just protecting my friend.”

Lena kept quiet.

“I’m glad she told you,” James admitted. “I really do like you, Lena. And I don’t want there to be secrets between us.” After a very long and awkward length of silence, Lena finally spoke.

“Secrets,” Lena laughed, but there was no joy in it. She slapped the remote in her hands as she walked around the desk. James waited hesitantly.

“Mr Olsen,” the voice of authority splintered the unease. “Luthors and secrets are old friends.”

James smiled. A bit of warmth spreading as hope rekindled for a future with this attractive woman.

“But lying?” Lena gaze coolly at him with her arms crossed. “That is by far something Luthors exceed at....”

“And you, are sorely lacking in,” Lena stared him down.

“Lena...”

“No,” Lena stated. She held a finger up for restraint. “Ever since this morning, a countless number of people in my life have been outright lying to my face! People I respected and came to love dearly. Some more than others.”

Hope flared deep within his chest...

“So, forgive me if the last thing on my mind has anything to do with you,” Lena reprimand coldly.

...and thus died a moment later.

“It was never my secret to tell!” James lashed out. “That was between you and her! A Super and...” He deflated at his own argument.

“A Luthor?” Lena answered. “Because, James Olsen is an expert on relationships between Supers and Luthors. Am I right? Or would I be lying?”

James was tired. The results of the day wore on him and he had reached his limit. Taking a deep breath, he stood and threw his hands down as if to leave all the bickering behind him.

“If that’s how you see things, Lena,” James remarked. “Then so be it. I’ve had front row seats to the carnage a Luthor could unleash on a Super for some sort of crazy sense of superiority but I see now, it’s a family trait.”

He began walking away, head held high and heart hardening at another chance at love. Through no fault of his own, James was certain of that.

“Mr Olsen!” Lena shouted. “It’s come to my attention that CatCo has had a severe lack of responsibility and accountability due to the shortcomings of a number of employees. Also, included in that lack of foresight are the dwindling returns of revenue and readership.”

“Wait,” James grew indignant. “You’re gonna blame all those numbers the Board brought up in the last meeting on me?!? That’s low, even for you.”

“Well, then” Lena fired back. “Let me stoop to the level Luthor you’re accustomed to, Mr Olsen. The Board Of Directors brought this to my attention as well as their opinion of any personal dalliances they had been made aware of between the leading shareholder and Catco’s Acting CEO.”

James blanched.

“Either the lead shareholder must recuse herself from the management of the company, or the Board would call for a vote of No Confidence in the Acting CEO.”

“Lena,” James said quietly. “Please don’t...”

“I called for the vote.”

James was stunned.

“You may return to your previous duties, Mr Olsen,” Lena spoke clearly. “But, let me be clear: I would not cross my path for a very long time.”

James stood mutely and utterly defeated. Lena walked away but stopped again.

“So tell me,” Lena added. “Was the kiss worth it? Or am I too Luthor for you?”


	4. The Major Lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a chance conversation with the most unlikely person ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now this story breaks severely from the canon of the show, mostly since this since never happened but I would’ve loved it because it gives agency to a side character that serves no other purpose than being married to an idiot.

The high class bar was quiet with only a few others scattered around the restaurant at this time of night. The bartender placed another tumbler of amber in front of the woman sitting alone at the bar. A number of men, and a few women too, had tried to strike up conversations with her but the dead and icy glare ran them off soon enough.

Lena took a large drink, grimacing a little as the alcohol burned down her throat. Her entire life had lead her here to this moment. One lie after another. Her so-called friends treating her just the same as everyone else in her life. Take what they wanted, discard the rest. A body took up space at the bar next to her. Just someone else wanting something from her.

“A club soda, please,” spoke the slightly accented voice. A lovely woman sat in the chair next to her, even though every other seat was vacant. The bartender returned with a drink and nod.

“My husband told me these were the best drinks of this century,” she continued. Lena smirked but then frowned. _This century?_ The woman took a drink...

...and immediately spit it back into the glass.

“Oh gods,” she wiped her mouth. “That is horrible!”

“It isn’t something to drink at a bar,” Lena commented. “Unless you’re trying to impress someone with lack of taste.”

“I only know two people in history that would be perfect,” the woman said. “But I know my husband isn’t one of them.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Lena replied. “Most men in my life don’t last long. And why are you talking to me?”

“Because,” she smiled. “You are one of the two.”

“What?” Lena was beyond puzzled. She was five seconds away from leaving this insane person behind and just finish her drinking anywhere else.

“I’m Irma,” the woman presented her hand. “Irma Ardeen and I come from the 31st Century.”

Lena balked at her in stunned silence. Her buzz that she had spent the last hour working on got in the way of her typically analytical mind. Who is the woman? Why was she bothering her? And she’s a time traveler?!?

“You know,” Lena finished her drink. “I’d have believed you if you bought me a drink first and made a pass...but you are beyond daft.” She set a few bills on the bar and stood to leave.

“You finally discovered the truth,” Irma spoke up. “About your friend, Kara.”

“What do you know about it?” Lena narrowed her eyes at this stranger, her voice tinged with anger. She dared to come into her life when all she wanted was some peace of mind in an alcoholic daze.

“I know she means more to you than you’d care to admit,” Irma retrieved her glass, then set out to an out of the way table. Catching her eye, she beckoned Lena to follow. Without reason, the irate CEO tagged along.

“So,” Lena spoke first. “What lies will you tell me so that I can fit into your idea of ‘perfection?’ I wouldn’t want to disappoint your 27th Century mentalities.”

“31st Century, actually,” Irma corrected. “And meeting one of historical heroes is quite literally a dream come true.”

“You need to get out more,” Lena huffed while sitting. “And also, if you’re from the future, wouldn’t you be tampering with the timeline by just talking to me, right here, right now?”

“And there’s the intelligence I admire,” Irma smiled. She tried her club soda once more, only to have the same result happen. “Would it make you feel better that in the future, there’s a system to codify levels of intellect? One of my teammates, Brainiac 5, is a twelfth level intellect. Looking back through time, even he conceded that yours would outmatch him, comparatively with the vast differences in technology.”

“And now, you’re just out for a visit in 21st Century National City, then?” Lena caught the bartender’s eye, asking for yet another drink. This was going to be a long conversation.

“Considering my husband has decided to get involved in this era,” Irma replied. “I’m going to follow his lead and to Hades with the future.”

“Good for you,” Lena smiles ruefully. “Though I wouldn’t know what it’s like to be married. Or to trust anyone to get that close. Too much Luthor in me for any to handle.”

“What would you say,” Irma leaned forward, whispering. “That there was someone in your future that you do learn to trust. That you do let get close.”

“Let me guess,” Lena threw herself back into the booth. “It’s that other ‘perfect person’ you admire so much.”

“Yes,” Irma answered with such conviction it startled Lena.

“And now you probably want some sort of down payment for you to tell me,” Lena replied.

“‘Down payment?’” Irma said. “Is that still a thing in this time period?” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Anachronistic habits aside,” Irma persists. “I know things right now seem bleak, but I would ask that you hold on to your faith in doing good...despite of what people think of your name.”

“Why should I believe you?” Lena asks. “My best friend hides who she really was from me. Her friends lied to my face to cover for her. So far the only person who hasn’t at this time is my friend, Sam. And if she has some sort of strange secret...” Lena took a breath.

“I honestly don’t know what I would do.”

Irma looked watched her. Lena could feel the scrutiny. She waiting patiently for the judgement. It would happen. It was only a matter of time. She busied herself by finishing off the last of her drink. Four, or was it five, Scotch on the rocks were more than enough for tonight.

“I am from a thousand years into the future,” Irma states. “Historical records are few and far between about this era because so much happens. From a small foot note about The Daxamite Invasion to the endless chapters of the Starro Infestation, the only bits I recovered by myself were about the Legends of a Super and Luthor, united against all odds. I learned about two of the strongest women in history, bringing hope to the future...even when things were at their darkest.

“And how they believed in one another, through trust and faith. ‘Stronger together’ hangs above the entrance to L-Corp Plaza on my home world. On one of archaeological digs, I found a vid journal of you, later in your life. You had said, ‘There is good in everyone. Be your own hero.’ Even with all the bad things that has happened in your life, you believed in Supergirl. And she believed in you. Supergirl had said the greatest gift she ever learned was her humanity, especially from her family...in which she included you.”

Lena sat still. Emotions rose from within and it pained her to keep them in check, behind walls of iron and chained with locks of will. She remembered those very words being spoken to her barely a year ago. That they would stand the test of time, even to a thousand years into the future was...overwhelming.

“So tell me,” Irma stood. “Did Supergirl lie to you for being a Luthor? Or did Kara believe in you for just being Lena?”


	5. Denouement And Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do our lovely ladies go from here? For one, it el mayarah. For the other, it’s trust and faith, in herself and her best friend. The final chapter.

“May I join you?”

The voice startled Kara out of her ennui of staring intently at a icing-drenched cinnamon roll. It had been two days, sixteen hours and twelve minutes since she had last seen Lena Luthor much less talked to her. But, beyond all reason, there she was, standing shyly next to her out of the way table in Noonan’s.

Kara was shocked silent. Though a mouthful of cinnamon roll didn’t help in the slightest, Kara tried to nod but suddenly found herself almost choking. A brief moment later, she croaked out a quiet, “Yes, please!”

Lena smiled then sat down, a fresh cup of coffee and small purse then spent a few moments settling herself. Kara took extra care to clean her face from errant cinnamon or icing, but dropped her fork...then proceeded to smack her head on the table to pick it up followed by spilling half the napkins off the other end. With a weary sigh, Kara did her best to salvage any thing left of her pride after this surprising display of clumsiness. She looked to Lena with a serious gaze only to see her once Best Friend hiding a deep smirk behind her to-go cup.

“I wish I hadn’t done that.”

“How have you been?”

Both spoke at the same time, blurting out after that awkward scene. Kara and Lena shared a look, then both laughed aloud. The happy rapport was for too easy to wrap themselves into and set aside their past troubles. If for only a moment.

“There has been only one other reporter I know of that could be that awkward,” Lena smiled reservedly.

“Any one I know?” Kara inquired.

“I should hope so,” Lena admitted. “He was there the first day we met.”

“Oh,” Kara blushes deeply, holding her face in one hand. “Clark Kent strikes again.”

They lapse into a comfortable ease. Both wanting to say more, but holding back out of fear. Would one say too much? Would the other not say enough? Could either say want they wanted to say? Are they still friends? Can they trust each other again?

“I’m doing okay,” Kara admitted, halfheartedly. “I should never have kept that from you...”

“‘But?’” Lena interjected.

“But,” Kara laughed. “I guess I wanted to be selfish. Virtually every one in my life knows me as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl.”

Lena watched her nervously play with her fingers.

“And then,” Kara continued. “You came along, trying to make a name for yourself away from your family. I got that! I completely understood that and I wanted to know who you were.  And I wanted to just be...me. No super suit. No big story.”

“You did and I loved every minute spent together where I wasn’t just another Luthor,” Lena spoke. “You gave me that. No one has made that big of an impression in my life like you did.”

“That was great!” Kara exclaimed. People turned at her exuberance. She waved back in a panic, her face was beet red. “I mean,” Kara said. “We just got along so well...and then, things happened...”

“The Daxamite Invasion,” Lena added. “And Mon-El.”

“Yeah,” Kara grew quiet. “But, even then...you were always there. Wanting to help me, even when I didn’t want it. Or didn’t think I deserved it.”

“You were there for me too, Kara,” Lena replied. Words came back to her. A complete and utter stranger sharing with her a hope for the future, no matter what it brings. But where to start?

_Trust and faith._

In an act of pure trust and utter faith in the woman in front of her, Lena reached across the small table and placed her hand on Kara’s. She smiled. Kara beamed and that little bit of sunshine gave Lena the bravery to continue.

“You believed in me during my mother’s trial,” Lena began again. “You even said you believed in me after rescuing me from that vault...after a fashion.”

They both shared a brief laugh. Kara threaded their fingers together. It was nice. A closeness she hadn’t had in a long time.

“And,” Lena swallows at the memory. “You were there after what happened with Jack. I will never forget that, Kara. No one in my life had ever care so much, while asking so little of me.”

“Always, though the statue was a nice touch,” Kara smiles. Lena laughs out loud, gaining more looks of random people again.  

“So, where do we go from here?” Kara held her breath.

“Well,” Lena grinned. “Why don’t we start with something simple. Like your name? Your real name.”

“My name,” Kara took a deep breath. “Is Kara Zor-El.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

“So, Kara Zor-El,” Lena pulled Kara closer across the table. “Tell me more about yourself.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who came across this one-shot that got turned into a small multi chapter fic. This helped me practice my writing, especially when I feel I can draw better than I type. But to all those who’ve left comments and let me blather on about anything and everything, kudos to you, too.
> 
> I appreciate every one of you for reading this.


End file.
